The Devil Wears High Heels
by Catsitta
Summary: Gift for MuffinLordLionsGate: A soon-to-be series of related, out of order, oneshots about everyone's favorite General...With a twist. Crack fic. AU. Warnings: Fem!Seph.
1. Just Dance

**READ ALL OF AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING **

**Authors Note**: Alright, now that I have your attention. This is an alternate universe in which, yes, Sephiroth is female. In fact, so are Genesis and Angeal. So, to answer any questions about the why…you can blame my good buddy MuffinLordLionsGate…whom both inspired and requested that I write her some more fem!seph x Zack crack. So yeah.

If you have read Fourth Time's the Charm, this will all make a tiny bit more sense to you all. Think of this as pre-Cloud, in Cloud's third life, m'kay?

Soooo…

This is a oneshot that may turn into a serious of them that will be Fem!Seph x whoever. Just depends what I'm inspired to write.

Oh, and I love reviews and feedback. I simple "I like" or "I don't like" are better than nothing.

**The Devil Wears High Heels**

**By Catsitta**

**Scene One**: Just Dance

**Rating**: Pg-13 (Language, Fem!Seph, crack humor…)

**Word Count**: 4,297

**Summary:** Sephiroth meets a little black dress, four armed Wutain terrorists, a pair of sexy high-heeled boots and a Second Class SOLDIER named Zack Fair.

**Pairings: **Fem!Seph x Zack, side pairings, none.

000X000

Sitting before Sephiroth was a problem.

It was little and black, and she was fairly sure that it was not there earlier. Shifting to the side, the silver-haired warrior examined the foreign item that compromised her bedroom. Who in their right mind would break into the General's apartment just to hang a dress on the closest door? She inched a little closer. For some reason, Genesis came to mind.

Sephiroth rolled her eyes. The auburn Commander was such a diva when it came to appearances. She would fuss over the littlest of details and anyone in her plan had to be perfect, otherwise…well, things got scary. No one in ShinRa wants to be around when Genesis gets into one of her moods. Fireballs thrown at one's head were seen as hazardous to one's health, so people learned to avoid her when she even looked remotely peeved.

Which was eighty percent of the time.

The other twenty percent, Genesis was a perfectly enjoyable individual with a beautiful smile, a lovely voice and a curious knack for quoting poetry.

So as Sephiroth neared the offensive intrusion into her personal space, she could not help but inwardly groan. What in Gaia's name was that nutty Commander plotting now and why did it involve a little black dress?

Said question was answered when her PHS buzzed and a text message flashed on the screen.

**Hope you like your new dress, Sephy. Me and 'Geal are going out to the club this weekend, and you need a break. We'll be around at six on Saturday, m'kay?**

The General frowned, no, it was not okay. Sephiroth hated going out, even if it was with her two best (and only) friends. Mako green eyes flicked back to the dress. And she was certainly not going to be caught dead in THAT. She had a reputation to keep. After all, when one was the most powerful SOLDIER ever created, one did not go around in skimpy skirts.

That….and even if she was not General, it would be a cold day in hell before she went in public in something that no doubt would barely cover her ass. People stared enough as it is. Standing at over six foot tall with waist length, silver hair and brilliant, glowing eyes, Sephiroth drew attention. She was like an Amazon among mortals, powerful and beautiful, but in every sense out of place and time.

If she were to wear a little black dress, no doubt those stares would go from aw, to lewd.

By no means was the silver General unattractive dressed in her combat leathers. The form fitting material accentuated her hips and bust. But very rarely did anyone give her heated, or flirty stares or smiles. They feared the seven foot katana sheathed at her side. If she were to go about like a civilian…dressed up and unarmed. A shudder passed through Sephiroth's body, no, such thoughts were horrible.

So, she clicked a few buttons on her PHS and replied:

**No. I detest the dress. I will not go clubbing. And you will not pick me up at six.**

A few seconds later…

**What? Sephy, don't be a bitch. I bet you have not even tried it on. Go on, put it on and send me a pic. If you still hate it, I'll stop bothering you.**

Sephiroth scowled. She was not going to put that thing on…

Then again, if she did, Genesis would stop being a pest. Shrugging, the silver warrior pocked the PHS and plucked the hanger from the doorknob.

000X000

Damn did Genesis have a good eye.

Turning around to examine her posterior, Sephiroth realized that…well, she looked good. Real good. As in, why-did-I-become-a-SOLDIER-and-not-a-super-model good.

The mirror did not lie.

Standing there in the place of the fearsome General she knew and recognized was a woman. A very tall, athletic and sexy woman. With long muscular legs that seemed to go on forever, generous hips and erm…Sephiroth plucked at the fabric covering her chest. She did wish that it covered more and revealed her cleavage less. For a moment, she tried to figure out what kept the strapless number on, then she realized that it was a mixture of the fabrics clingy nature and the fullness of her bust.

This realization caused the stoic General to blush.

At twenty-three, one would think that she would be a bit more self-aware. But with passing year and the strange pushing from her friends, Sephiroth learned more and more about herself…

Hesitantly, while biting her lips softly, the General pulled out her PHS and snapped a picture.

Five minutes passed…and no response. Disheartened, Sephiroth began to undress, muttering curses under her breath. It was not until she was fully changed into her usual attire that her PHS buzzed.

**Wow, Sephy. Just wow. Now all you need is a pair of good shoes...**

The silver warrior snorted and tossed the device aside. What made Genesis think that she was actually going to go clubbing with them on Saturday? But that thought did not stop her from opening her closest and trying on every pair of shoes she owned.

000X000

Feeling frustrated, Sephiroth stalked down the street and glared hard at the sidewalk.

Everything seemed to go wrong today, all starting with that dress.

After coming to the conclusion that absolutely none of her shoes would go with the outfit, she left for work. Arriving at her office, she found that the coffee machine was broken and her secretary was out on sick leave. After trudging through the morning, irritably, filling out paperwork and answering pointless phone calls—the president decided that it was a good idea to call a last minute meeting. Already a little twitchy from stress, Sephiroth all but had a fit when the elevator stopped between floors, trapping her for three hours. THREE. FUCKING. HOURS.

How in Gaia's name did an elevator get jammed for three hours? Were the mechanics inept?

Seething with anger, Sephiroth vented some of her fury on the unlucky saps that stood nervously outside the elevator when it arrived on the correct floor and the door slid open. With the meeting already missed, the General stormed down the stairs towards her office…to find it sopping wet.

Apparently, some idiot messed with her broken coffee maker when she was gone and the thing started sparking…next thing anyone knew, the sprinklers went off, drenching everything, paperwork…electronics…carpet. Everything, ruined.

Sephiroth merely shut the door and left the ShinRa building completely after seeing the mess.

No one stopped or questioned the General's sudden leave. In fact, only a few civilians even blinked when they saw the famous war hero walking the streets of Midgar.

It was just one of those days it seemed. Where anything and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Sephiroth buried her hands in her pockets, half-fearing that the Silver Elite fan club would catch wind of her presence and a whole wave of stalkers/admirers would chase after her… Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened.

She did however step in a mud puddle.

Too numb to care, the silver warrior freed her boot from the puddle, gave it a slight shake, before continuing on her trek towards nowhere in particular. Unaware that her path led straight through some of the shadier districts. That is until she spotted something in a window. A very dirty, cracked window.

Sephiroth squinted and stepped closer to the glass, unsure if what she was seeing was actually there. Curious, she found the door and slipped inside the building…a shop of some kind.

There was dirt everywhere and boxes covered most of the floor. After checking a few, she realized that this place, more than likely, was one of the many infamous, black market shops that littered the slums. Priceless and at time illegal wares could be found in placed like these…if one looked closely enough and was aware enough to know when something was legitimate or a fraud.

Uncaring, however, of the legality of the wares. Sephiroth strode directly for the window in which she saw her prize. Sitting there, almost like a divine totem or idol, were a pair of the most beautiful boots she had ever seen in her life. Made of genuine Wuitain lambskin leather, with four inch stiletto heels and a zipper along the side from the ankle to the top—they were absolutely perfect. She stroked the smooth material and quickly did some measurements with her eyes. By her best guess, these boots would go about mid-thigh…on her!

A brilliant smile flashed across her lips. What a treasure! Now…where was the storeowner…

"Hello madam, I see you have fine tastes," remarked an oily voice with a distinct, familiar accent. "But such is to be expected of a woman of such high esteem."

Sephiroth turned and took a step back in surprise. Standing there were four men, each armed with military grade rifles…each were pointing at her. Could this day get any worse?

"Who would have guessed that the Demon of Wutai would simply walk into my shop? It is so much easier to kill the enemy if she comes to you." The man with the oily voice said with an arrogant smirk. The silver General quirked a brow. Four Wutain terrorists who wanted her dead surrounded her. What were the odds? With a sigh, Sephiroth gave the boots one last, lingering look before drawing Masamune.

000X000

The slums of Midgar was a notoriously dangerous place. People were robbed, kidnapped and killed on a near daily basis. Streets practically ran red with blood shed through violence with all the crime and gang activity. So when a small, black-market store filled with the sounds of gunfire, no one thought twice about it. They kept walking. When the place erupted in flames, they kept walking…

It was the sight of wild eyed, but spotless General Sephiroth leaving said building that made them stop and look. Held high above her head, a bizarre grin plastered onto her face, was not the legendary Masamune, but a pair of…boots?

The inhabitants of the sector watched with open-mouthed confusion as the woman half skipped with joy down the streets, said boots clutched like a precious prize to her chest. No one was sure what happened…no one, except the giddy First Class SOLDIER.

000X000

When Saturday evening rolled around, Sephiroth anxiously eyed her reflection in the mirror. Those thigh high boots clung to the shape of her calf like a second skin, the dull off-black color nearly matching that of the dress. With gleaming, silver zippers that shimmered with every step, the shoes were a dream come true. Genesis was right; all that was needed to make her fall in love with the outfit was the right pair of shoes…Who would have thought it would be a pair of high-heeled zipper boots?

Smiling slightly, the General brushed back her bangs before examining the last piece of the ensemble. Two silver hoops danged from her ears. A gift from Angeal from years ago…it was a shame that she never wore them until now. They really were very pretty…and Sephiroth's style. Simple and understated.

She was ready.

Let Genesis and Angeal do their worst. They could drag her out to the bars and go dancing in half the clubs in Midgar, be out until daybreak…and she would not care. Why? Well, she was still trying to figure that out when there was a knock at her door. Strange, normally her friends simply walked in, they had the universal keycards that got them into nearly every room in the building…

Shrugging, Sephiroth strode out of her bedroom feeling confident and with a smirk opened the door, expecting to see the looks of sheer amazement on the two Commander's faces. Her smirk turned into a frown.

"Who in Gaia's name are you?"

000X000

"Z-zack…Zack Fair, SOLDIER second class."

It took the raven-haired teen a good long while before he found his voice. Standing in the doorway, looking mildly pissed off, was the feared General Sephiroth…in a skimpy little dress and thigh high boots. He whimpered. When he was a cadet, he barely caught glimpses of the proud, silver warrior. Even after the General's close friend and Commander, Angeal Hewley took him on as a protégé, Zack only ever saw her from a distance.

One would think that after two, almost three, years of being a part of ShinRa, that he would have come face-to-face with Sephiroth before. But no. Despite his prodigy status in the SOLDIER program, the General never even looked his way. Heck, it kind of hurt that the best friend of his mentor did not even know his name…

But that did not stop him from eagerly volunteering to help send a message for Angeal without a second thought. Excited to have the chance to at last talk to the famous General, Zack nearly bounced his way down the hall and into the elevator. He really had to learn how to control his puppy-like impulses because now was one of those times where he wished he had stopped to consider what he had volunteered to do.

Angeal had told him, specifically, that Sephiroth was expecting to be going out with friends that evening and would more than likely look different than he was used to. That was the understatement of the century.

Gone was the cold, indifferent mask. Gone were the combat leathers. Gone was the imposing Masamune.

What was here, however, was a very, very attractive woman in an extremely revealing outfit.

He shifted uncomfortably. It was not entirely his fault that his body was acting the way it was. He was seventeen, male and damn was Sephiroth one hundred percent female. That equation led to a rather embarrassing situation if he was not careful…

Zack managed one of his flawless smiles in hopes of hiding his discomfort.

Sephiroth did not look impressed.

She folded her arms and leaned her weight over to one side. Those mako colored eyes glittering dangerously. "Why are you here, Fair?" Oh man did she sound ticked.

Swallowing, the raven-haired First smiled a little wider…his face was starting to hurt.

"I'm here to deliver a message from my mentor…Commander Angeal Hewley."

The expression on her face became one of befuddlement…and, disappointment perhaps?

"Why couldn't she come herself?" Sephiroth asked,"Or call…?"

"'Geal and Gen were called out on a secret mission," Zack replied cheerily, catching his slip up a moment too late. His smile dropped. Sephiroth was scowling at him. "uh…"

"It is improper for you to address your superior officers so informally, Fair."

"S-sorry, General, it's just that I'm used to calling them that and I sorta forgot…"

Sephiroth blinked.

"You refer to them in such a way on a regular basis?"

"Of course, me and them are friends, y'know." Zack said. Then again, he realized, perhaps she did not. Something about the way Sephiroth looked at him, a mixture of betrayed, confused…and lonely, told the Second that maybe she did not realize that her friends had another companion. One that they allowed to use their nicknames.

When there was no reply, Zack tilted his head and asked,"Are you okay, General?"

Those dangerous eyes narrowed,"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

The raven-haired SOLDIER sighed,"Your friends kept a secret from you…and you feel hurt."

A pause.

Sephiroth looked away, uncertain.

"If it's any consolation… I think you look nice." Zack offered.

The silver General arched a brow,"Pardon?"

"You look nice. I mean, 'Geal said you would look different when I saw you since I've only ever seen you from afar and dressed all formal-like. And Gen said she picked out your outfit for the night and was disappointed that she would not be able to see you wearing it." He replied, before adding,"The boots really steal the show though. I wonder where Gen found them…"

Sephiroth shook her head, "Genesis did not find these…I did."

Zack laughed,"You? Really? Gen said you were a bit of an idiot when it came to fashion sense…and did I just say that aloud?" He clapped hand over his mouth and waited for the hell to start. Only, it never did. The silver General only stared at him oddly.

"Yes. I did." She told him after a slight pause. That was when Sephiroth tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, drawing the Second's attention to the hoop that dangled from it. He could not smother the strangled noise that came from his throat. "Fair?"

Oh, why did Sephiroth have to be wearing earrings? Angeal assured him that the General never wore anything beyond a tiny stud, nothing that would draw notice. But those were not studs. Those were full blown, three inch 'round loops that just screamed sexy.

It was embarrassing to admit, but he, Zack Fair, had one hell of an earring fetish.

Some men liked it when a woman wore sexy shoes and painted their toes. Others liked low cut tops that revealed their cleavage. Some liked it when their woman wore a tight pair of jeans that accented their curvaceous posteriors.

Zack, was not like these men. Yeah, he could appreciate a good glimpse down a girl's shirt now and then, and heck, he did like a pair of long, sexy legs. But what caught his attention and kept it there, were earrings. Especially the hoop kind.

Sephiroth snapping her fingers in front of his face brought him back into reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you staring at, Fair?"

"Uh…Your ears?" Zack knew he had to be blushing crimson at this point.

"My ears?"

"Uh-huh."

Awkward silence followed.

Then, Sephiroth sighed and said,"Well, all things aside, I guess I should say thank you for telling me about Angeal and Genesis… Good night, Fair."

She made to close the door.

"H-hey wait!"

The General paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"D-do you still want to go…out?" Did he just ask that?

Sephiroth, oddly enough, nodded.

"I know I'm not your friend or anything, but, I could keep you company…if you want."

The General actually smiled. Smiled!

"Hm, true. But as Angeal's student you may very well become one of my First's…perhaps we could take this as a chance to get to know each other better."

Was this…really happening? Sephiroth opened the door, stepped into the hallway and closed it behind her. Standing almost six inches taller than himself in those heels, the silver General was quite imposing…but Zack did not care. The famous General not only talked to him but was actually willing to spend time with him. Well, probably because she wanted to know who in Gaia's name Angeal not only mentored but allowed to speak to her so casually.

But hey, he was not going to complain. Feeling a little brighter, Zack grinned and offered his arm, a gesture he'd seen in movies lots of times. To his surprise, the General accepted it, laying her hand on his forearm. Man was he going to have a story to tell when he went to class on Monday!

"Where are we going?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Where ever you want," Zack replied dreamily.

Mako eyes gleaming with amusement caught his attention. Was the General…laughing at him?

"Well then…There is this one place…" She said, a wicked smile on her lips.

000X000

Whoever said that General Sephiroth was an emotionless bitch that would not know fun even if it dangled before her nose…was an idiot.

Zack had one of the best nights of his life.

The silver warrior at his elbow drew attention, yes, but the jealousy in those eyes made it all worth it. True, Sephiroth was not his date, per say, but no one else had to know that. Just walking down the halls of ShinRa made the awkward initial encounter with the woman worth it.

But the rest of the night made everything unforgettable.

Arriving at one of the most prestigious clubs in Midgar, the very crowd parted around them. Cameras flashed. Sephiroth tossed her head and smirked, before pulling Zack along inside. True, he was only seventeen, but no one checked his ID and drinks were on the house.

But they were not there to drink. At least, Sephiroth was not. After dragging the Second into the chaos, everything else became a bit of a blur. A blur filled with loud, pulsating music and flashing, colorful lights and the press of unfamiliar bodies as they gyrated their hips to the beat. At some point, Zack knew that at least one or two drinks passed through his hands, because his mind was muddled and he could not quite keep in sync with the music that blared at a nearly deafening volume.

As he staggered out of crowd, if only to catch his breath, Sephiroth pulled him back in.

"H-hey!" Zack complained. He was exhausted.

The General only chuckled and swung her hips to the song that began to play.

"You wanted to come along, Zack," Sephiroth told him with a feline curl on her lips,"So shut up and dance." And so they danced.

000X000

Kicking her heels up onto her desk was never something Sephiroth did. At least, until today.

She closed her eyes with contentment.

Saturday kept playing inside her head. From the strange meeting with the young Second Class named Zack Fair, to the night spent getting lost in the hum of music, to the silly little smile that stayed on the teen's lips the entire night. She nearly had to carry the poor kid to his room, he was so exhausted. He stumbled and giggled and clung to her arm much like a child after they returned to ShinRa.

But when they reached the apartment he and Angeal shared, as mentor and student, the giddiness fell away.

"I had fun," Zack had said before snuggling against her shoulder.

Sephiroth attempted to free her arm.

"Noooo!" The Second cried, clinging desperately, causing her to hesitate.

"Why?" She asked.

Big violet eyes stared up at her,"Because, if I let go, you'll go. And then I'll never see you again."

Before she could ask why he was so upset about that particular detail, Zack threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth.

"And…and I like you lots, Sephy. Lots and lots."

"You are intoxicated, Zack…" She told him bluntly.

"Dun care." He kissed her again.

"Zackary…" She warned, but her heart really wasn't into it. It was…strange. But she did not mind the Second's impulsive display of affection. It was…warming, actually. Nice. No one ever walked up to her and dared to kiss her uninvited before.

"Sephy, dun call me that. Call me Zack like you were. I like it when you call me Zack…Hmm, nngg, zzzz." The raven-haired Second let out a soft snore. He had fallen asleep in her arms.

The memory scattered when someone knocked on her office door. She kept her feet up, pleased with the fact that her office was fixed up so quickly so she could actually have people visit without having to worry about them slogging through wet carpet. That, and she could actually work on whatever papers they more than likely were sent to deliver.

"Come in." Sephiroth called, picking up a pen and examining it.

In walked Angeal Hewley….With a grinning Genesis Rhapsodos not far behind.

"What's this, Sephy with her feet up, what has the world come to?" Genesis teased, striding over and sitting on the desk. The auburn Commander gazed at Sepiroth with laughing, golden eyes.

"Mmmm," The General hummed, quirking a brow at her friend.

Genesis was stunning as ever, her shoulder length hair tied back away from her delicate face. The dark red of her custom combat leathers accenting the paleness of her skin while giving it a healthy glow. Out of the three, she was the thinnest built, but even her lack of supple curves did not detract from her flirty, fiery brand of beauty.

"So, why are you all smiles this morning? Did a weekend without your two best buds drive you clinically insane or something?" Genesis asked, twisting a stray curl of hair with her fingers.

"Hm, no." Sephiroth replied.

Angeal came to stand next to them, her arms crossed; looking every bit of the mother hen Genesis accused her of being. That is, if mother hens looked like power lifters with wild black hair that never laid flat and dark-blue eyes that threatened to swallow you up whole. Dressed in traditional First Class blues, Buster sword sheathed on her back, Angeal certain could look imposing without even trying.

"What?" The silver warrior asked as the Commander stared down at her.

"I sent my student to inform you of our leave…" Angeal said seriously.

"Yes…and?"

"When I asked him this morning about how his meeting you went, he…acted strangely."

"How so?"

Angeal shifted uncomfortably,"Seph, he's seventeen."

"And you needed to tell me this…why?"

"Because, he…he…"

Genesis rolled her eyes and piped in,"He blushed and said he really like meeting you….Really, REALLY like meeting you." She grinned cheekily,"So what happened between you and the puppy that has him all tied up?"

Angeal nodded, her eyes dark.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at her boots. She really liked them. Enough so that she was willing to break regulation and wear them with her uniform rather than the standard combat boots that she normally wore.

"We went dancing."

Both of her friends stared.

"You went dancing…with Zack?" Angeal asked slowly.

"Yes. Is this a problem?"

Silence.

Genesis shook her head,"I can't believe YOU went dancing without US. What changed your mind?"

Sephiroth smiled mysteriously and closed her eyes.

"I guess you could say that the right pair of shoes makes all the difference."

**A/N: ( Review my pretties. Hehe. You know you wanna! ^_^)**


	2. Sephy's Sweet Sixteen

**Authors Note**:

Another oneshot from the fem!seph universe. This one takes place before the last chapter, so, don't get confused. This timeline is going to be all over the place.

Oh, and I love reviews and feedback. I simple "I like" or "I don't like" are better than nothing.

**The Devil Wears High Heels**

**By Catsitta**

**Scene Two:** Sephy's Sweet Sixteen

**Rating**: PG-13 (Language, Fem!Seph, crack humor…)

**Word Count**: 3,367

**Summary:** It's Sephiroth sixteenth birthday and Genesis helps her get in touch with her feminine side.

**Pairings: **SephirothxGenesis (non-romantic), side-pairings (none)

000X000

"What in Gaia's good name are you wearing Sephy!" Genesis cried in horror, her face twisted into that of fright. She even went as far as to swoon and tumbled into Angeal's strong (though reluctant) arms. Fanning herself dramatically, the young Commander straightened up and stared at the silver-haired teenager standing before her.

Said silver teen glared back, her features set into that of a cool, indifferent mask…her mako eyes like daggers of ice.

Sephiroth did not care what her eighteen-year-old friend had to say about her appearance. After three years of hearing fashionable nonsense out of the girl, she learned to tune out her shrill garble. Being as she was raised in a lab, the young General did not care about clothes or makeup or the like. She was a SOLDIER, born and raised to be perfection. Standing at an awkward five-foot nine since age thirteen (Hojo predicted that her next growth spell would be soon—her projected height was over six foot), she leveled her gaze with Genesis's. It was a look that would cow most hardened men.

Only, Genesis was not a war hardened veteran…she was Sephiroth's friend. One of two. They were like sisters, the three friends.

Fortunately, Angeal was the steady control that balanced out Genesis's passionate fire and Sephiroth's dangerous ice. While not beautiful in a conventional way, with broad shoulders and a muscular form of a devoted athlete, the dark-haired Commander still possessed a quiet allure that drew attention and respect. And, said attention and respect only grew when people noticed how the other two female SOLDIERs seemed to calm and their interactions less nuclear.

With a sigh, Angeal made to step between them.

Feeling irked, Sephiroth looked away and crossed her arms, childish bitterness swelling in her chest. Why did Genesis have to pull this kind of shit? She knew the General hated any kind of fashion statement outside of military standard. Why would she not leave the silver teen alone to her clean cut uniforms and well-polished combat boots?

"Sephy, sweetie, you turn sixteen tomorrow. Can't you at least try and pretend that you're a girl for once in your life? I mean, all I asked was for you to dress up how you would to go out and have some fun…You're wearing a leather trench coat that's two sizes too big, iron toed boots and you have your hair braided so tight you look Wutainese!"

"I am of distant Wutain descent." Sephiroth replied coolly.

When Genesis's palm met her forehead, the silver teen quirked a brow. Was it something she said?

"Y'know, Sephy, how about this…" The auburn Commander began, her voice calm,"Tomorrow, you, mean and 'Geal go shopping for your birthday. The General of ShinRa is getting a makeover or my name isn't Genesis Rhapsodos!" Then, she lifted her chin and stormed out of the apartment. Angeal watched after with a sigh.

"You know she isn't going to give up. Once she puts her mind to something, that girl could make the President tap dance in a tutu." Angeal grumbled before following her overdramatic friend, leaving Sephiroth alone with a single thought. One she voiced only after the room fell dead quiet and her companions were long since gone.

Her face scrunched up with confusion, she asked the silence,"Why would Genesis want to see ShinRa in a tutu?"

000X000

Loyal to her word, Genesis barged into the General's office just as the teen sat down behind her desk with a morning cup of coffee. Said coffee was in the process of being set down on the corner of the desk and ended up spilt all over the surface and dripping onto the carpeted floor.

Sephiroth scowled. No one messed with her morning coffee.

Standing up to voice her protest, the auburn teen flashed a smile that silenced it. What was Genesis plotting? Features set into a decisive frown, Sephiroth stepped around her desk and approached the Commander, bent on giving the girl a good verbal lashing. Instead of standing there like a good Commander, the other teen reached forwards and snagged the General by the lapels of her jacket.

"Makeover time, Sephy-kins." She crooned before wrapping an arm around Sephiroth's middle and picking the teenager up off the ground. Stunned, the silver-haired SOLDIER went rigid and allowed her friend to carry her out of the office and down the hall, barely noticing the curious glances from the Turks.

Only one made the mistake of getting too close, a young Wutainese man by the name of Tseng. Lean, tall and utterly beautiful (there was no possible way to think of the fine-boned Turk as handsome), Tseng was the epitome of his chosen career. Standing just under six foot, with a long black hair and olive skin, the slender man was deceitfully attractive, for beneath the guise he was calculating and absolutely brilliant. Like any Turk, he was also ruthlessly effective. A trait any SOLDIER could admire.

Especially one like Sephiroth.

It was sad how smitten she was with the Turk. Tseng was, in a sense, the enemy. But who could not look into those deep, brown eyes and not just melt? Not that anything would become of the crush, but still…It never hurt to look, did it?

But when being hauled like a spoiled child beneath her subordinate's arm, the infatuation she had turned into utter humiliation. The man of her dreams was watching her most shameful moment as General… A blush overtook her pale features as she turned a deep red. She could not meet his eyes; it would be too much. Praying to Gaia that Genesis would simply keep walking… Only to have said prayers dashed to bits.

Genesis spied Tseng as he emerged from his superior's office, with briefcase in hand, pistol holstered on his hip, his navy blue suit obscuring the weapon from the view of all but the keenest of observers. As he drew closer, one brow arched with amusement, the Commander was sure to give him a good shove. The Turk fell back a step, the SOLDIER's sheer strength enough to send even a well-centered individual flying. A frown developed on his face for a moment, then, his eyes fell to Sephiroth, whom at the very moment made the mistake of looking up.

Yes. She was completely and utterly humiliated.

Passing by Tseng, her gaze lingering on the object of her affections for a hair too long, Seohiroth asked herself how this day could get any worse…

As a good rule of thumb: Never ask that question. If you do, then worse things will most certainly occur.

000X000

"I AM NOT GOING TO PUT THAT ON!" Sephiroth bellowed in her General voice. For all she was delicate and pretty looking, she had enough of an attitude to compensate any shortcomings her subordinates might see. Gritting her teeth, the teen took a few steps back in retreat, only to have the offensive Commander loop an arm around her waist yet again and haul her forwards.

"Oh don't be a bitch, Sephy," Genesis teased, "Give it a try."

"NO!" Sephiroth snapped, "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? NO! NO! NO!"

"Is this about Tseng?" The auburn teen asked suddenly in an overly sweet tone that made the silver General want to gag. Why did the SOLDIER have to bring up her crush? Why soil the only pleasant imaginings she had with such sickly-sweetness? Scowling, Sephiroth made sure to shoot the older girl a scorching glare before staring hard at the ground. "Awe, Sephy's got a little something-something for Mr. Blue Suit doesn't she? So cute!"

Cute. Did Genesis just say that her attraction towards the older male was…cute?

That was enough to piss her off even more. Let it be said that she refrained from acting on her baser impulses for a good while, because at that realization, she snapped. Snarling, the General whipped around, blind to their surroundings, and lunged at her friend. The Commander let out a squeak of surprise and danced out of the way.

"Seeeephy—" Genesis whined as she Sephiroth's frenzy of kicks and punches,"Stop it! You're being a brat." The silver General came to a stop, eyes burning with mako glow and aimed a solid upper cut straight for the auburn teen's jaw. Only, Genesis caught her arm and threw her weight forwards, sending them both tumbling to the ground with a rattle and a thump.

Sephiroth squirmed in an attempt to get away, but the Commander was going to have none of that nonsense. "Enough, Seph, be a good girl and pull yourself together. This is no way to behave." The pout and the almost ironic scolding brought the silver warrior to her senses.

Blinking, the young General cleared the glow from her eyes and let out a ragged, tired huff.

"Are you going to be calm now?" Genesis asked slowly. Upon seeing Sephiroth nod, she shifted her weight off the younger girl and stood up. With her head bowed, the General did the same.

"I-I…I apologize. I do not know what came over me…" The confession came with a strange shudder. Was Sephiroth crying? No… The ice princess did not cry, at least not on the outside. But that did not mean she was immune to guilt or sadness. After all, she was a hormonal, teenage girl—emotions had a tendency of taking over when you least expected them too.

With the attack soon set aside, Genesis let out a soft croon and cradled the girl's head against her chest. "It's okay. I'm sorry for provoking you, Sephy. Shh. Everything's okay."

"I…I'm not…a…child," Sephiroth complained, her words interrupted with hiccups. It was strange to see so much emotion displayed by the younger girl, but despite the sorrowful overtone, the display was a healthy one. It meant the General trusted Genesis enough to know that she felt weak and small, vulnerable to the hurts in the world.

"Of course not, Sephy, you're sixteen. I don't think I ever said a proper Happy Birthday… So, here it goes… Happy Birthday, Seph. May this be but another one of many yet to come." There was a genteel silence where the Commander said nothing else and allowed for her friend to gather her wits. But that courtesy soon flew out the window the moment Sephiroth attempted to wiggle away. "And since you're sixteen, it's high time we make you look like you are a member of the fairer sex. I mean Goddess, Sephy, if I hadn't felt 'em when I hugged you I would've never known you had breasts!"

That resulted in a cold stare when Sephiroth did manage to squirm away.

"You're mad 'cause it's true." Genesis said with a wink before returning to what she was doing before the whole argument. "Now…how about we make a deal. You wear this little number and Tseng doesn't give you a little nudge and a smile then I'll call it quits on trying to make you a girl. I'll let you run amok with the boys, prancing about in shapeless fatigues while you slog through the mud. But…if that boy likes what he sees then I get to revamp your wardrobe. That means custom uniforms, Sephy. As General, you have every right to wear them. So, is it a deal?"

Sephiroth wanted to shout no at her friend, but her words got tangled up with her thoughts about Tseng. She could imagine those brown eyes seeing her as a woman and not as a SOLDIER. True, after the war in Wutai many people were distrustful of men like Tseng and it did not help he was a Turk. But, Gaia…he was beautiful. Was it wrong to…well, want to be pretty for a boy?

Reluctantly, the silver-haired General nodded and blush tinted her cheeks.

000X000

It could not be possible… Genesis frowned with frustration when Sephiroth peeked out of the closest and informed her that the dress would not fit. Stalking over to the door, the Commander wrenched it from the younger teen's grip so that she could assess as to why the outfit did not fit… Oh!

Genesis blinked.

Demurely, the young General stood back, half shadowed by the clothing racks in the walk-in space. Clad only in a sports bra and mini-shorts, it was easy to see why the girl did not fit in the dress. Her bust and hips were much…fuller than Genesis expected. Sephiroth had a flawless hourglass figure: her waist tiny and her shoulders a little broad. Sporting a soft 'four-pack' (as many deemed it) and long, muscular legs—the girl of only sixteen, was, in body, very much a woman.

"Huh…That explains a thing or two," Genesis noted aloud.

Sephiroth self-consciously wrapped her arms about her covered breasts and stared at the floor, her face positively red. "Something's wrong with me isn't there?" she murmured.

"Oh-no, Sephy, sweetie, no…You're perfect… Just, better developed than I expected. Lemme see you a little better girl, don't be so shy. Just you and me."

The silver General inched a little closer, one hand dropped to tug at the bottom of the tiny, hip-hugging shorts. Which, Genesis realized, weren't shorts at all.

"Sweetie, do you always dress like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Genesis felt a faint blush tint her own cheeks,"I mean, don't you have anything…more feminine? Sexy? I mean, I know you're young, but don't you have anything that makes you feel…I don't know, good about yourself when you look in the mirror?"

That earned the auburn teen a strange look from the younger girl,"Why in Gaia's good name would I look at myself wearing this in the mirror?"

"Never mind, Sephy. I'll take that as a no. Just remind me to take you shopping another day for underwear."

"What's wrong with what I've got!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Well, for starters, I think you've, ah, outgrown what you're wearing." Genesis pointed out.

"Can we talk about something else…please!" The silver-haired teen begged, retreating a few steps.

"I'm sorry, Sephy. Just, let me rethink my plan. There's gotta be something her that will fit a girl like you."

With those words said, the pair fell into an awkward silence.

000X000

Two hours and a lot of fussing later, Genesis emerged from the closest at last a victor.

Following meekly behind was the 'new-and-improved' Sephiroth.

Bare-foot and with her hair cascading free down her back, the silver General walked into the spacious bedroom in Genesis's apartment. The room was a ridiculous shade of pink that made her want to puke, and the blindingly white bedspread matched the frilly curtains on the windows in a way that sent shivers down her spine. It was like being trapped in a four-year-old's dollhouse. It did not help the effect that stuffed animals were positively everywhere!

"Come look in the mirror Sephy," Genesis chirped excitedly.

Sephiroth padded around a painted, child-sized rocking chair and gazed at her reflection in the wall mirror opposite of the closest, just behind the queen-sized bed. Careful not to step on the scattered toys (which the teen could not understand Genesis's keeping of since they were obviously meant for young children and not eighteen-year-olds), she walked a little closer. Her breath caught in her throat…she barely recognized herself!

Where was the General she knew?

Instead of baggy trousers and jackets that made gave her a bigger, more masculine air…was a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a clingy, button-up blouse—black with a green leaf pattern up one side—that made her look positively feminine. With her hair down rather than wrestled into a braid, she looked…softer and utterly exotic. Stray strands of silver kept falling across her face, almost playfully.

Who was this girl in the mirror?

"Here…put these on Seph," Genesis prompted,"They're your size, thank Gaia."

Turning, Sephiroth saw the auburn teen holding out a pair of 'kitten-heeled' shoes—black, with green straps over the top of the foot. She took them and slipped the unfamiliar footwear on.

000X000

"Damn, who knew_ that_ was underneath her uniform!" It was one of many comments whispered by her SOLDIERs when they thought Sephiroth was out of earshot. Walking down the hallway with Genesis nearly skipping along behind, she made her way towards where she knew the object of her affections would be. Like many of the Turks, Tseng spent most of his down time with his fellow men and women, which, today, happened to be on the floor were her office was.

Nervously, she made her way past the many doors and slowly walked towards her 'destination'. If she was lucky, Tseng would still be meandering around the halls waiting for an assignment.

"Ah, the Goddess smiles upon us my friend," Genesis whispered with a nudge.

There, leaning against the wall with another Turk, was the Wutainese man. Before she even had a chance to walk by and see if she met his approval, Tseng inched a little closer to his companion. It was a dark-haired man, perhaps a couple years older than him, with brilliant amber eyes. The other man grinned and before Sephiroth could blink, they shared what was supposed to be a covert kiss.

A lead weight dropped in her gut.

"Awe, shoot, why do the hot ones always have to be gay?" Genesis complained with a pout,"He really is pretty."

Too floored to say anything, Sephiroth merely nodded and hurried to her office, uncertain of how she really felt anymore.

000X000

Hours passed and Sephiroth continued to work steadily. She had papers to sign and such, and just because it was her birthday, the world did not stop turning… Her fingers quivers as she finished with the last document, slipping it away in the OUT box. With nothing left to do, the silver General began to fiddle with a stray lock of hair.

What to do?

Letting out a sigh, she folded her arms on her desk and decided that, for the first time, she deserved a nap after the day's events. Her works was done…no one could really complain if she wanted some shut eye…

Just as she slipped into the haze of sleep, the door slammed open, jolting her back awake. Wide-eyed and a little frazzled, Sephiroth could only stare with open-mouth confusion as Angeal and Genesis stride into her office wearing civilian clothes…like herself (she noted with an inward sigh).

"Hey sweetie, how about we make those blues go away with a little birthday fun, eh?" The auburn teen said with a laugh. Oh, did Genesis look stunning in the slippery red dress and sexy, stop sign colored stiletto heels. And Angeal…she wore clean black slacks, a cobalt tank top, and a dark, military-issue, First Class jacket with calf-high boots.

"I have work to do," Sephiroth said dispassionately, feeling almost guilty about the lie.

"Oh poo, Sephy, have a little fun once in your life!" Genesis retorted.

The silver teen shook her head.

It was Angeal who spoke next in her soft, patient voice,"You do realize that if you refuse to entertain our good friend here, she will turn into a little monster, yes?"

Sephiroth felt a smile tug at her lips as she nodded. Genesis, of course, snorted in protest.

"How about this, Seph. We go out and you get to choose where we go. It is your birthday after all." The dark-haired Commander offered reassuringly.

The teen bit the inside of her cheek and let her green gaze lift to her friend's faces'.

"Anywhere?" Sephiroth asked with hesitation.

Angeal nodded.

A grin broke out onto the young General's face,"I want to go shopping."

Twin expressions of confusion appeared on the Commanders' faces.

Sephiroth nodded,"I have it all planned out I think… I'll go shopping and make myself so sexy that Tseng will regret kissing that bastard."

"Um…sweetie," Genesis began, but Sephiroth was on a roll.

"I'll show him. C'mon Gen, 'Geal."

As she leapt from her chair with newfound determination, the other two could only stare.

"Where did that come from?" Angeal asked.

"I have no clue," Genesis replied before sly smirk curled on her lips,"But I'm liking this new Seph."

**A/N: (Review…you know you wanna, my pretties! Also, if you have a request or suggestion, please, PM it to me. I'm always looking for more ways to explore this little crack collection. )**


	3. Learning to Breathe Again

**Authors Note**:

**(A Christmas gift for MuffinLordLionsGate )**

Another oneshot from the fem!seph universe. This one occurs two years after last chapter.

Oh, and I love reviews and feedback. I simple "I like" or "I don't like" are better than nothing.

**Rating(chapter): **T

**Word Count: **3,671

**Warning(s): **This chapter is angst with a touch of romance, rather than humor. So yeah…You have been warned.

**Pairing(s): **SephirothxTseng (one-sided romantic…sort of)

**Summary: **We all have to face our fears one day. Sephiroth had hoped that day would never come. When it does, it is up to a certain Turk to help her to learn to breathe again.

**The Devil Wears High Heels**

**By Catsitta**

**Scene three: **Learning to breathe again

Trapped.

She was completely and utterly trapped. All around her was debris: great chunks of concrete and twisted spears of steel framework, the ground littered with glass. It was so dark…Sephiroth could barely see a thing with her mako-enhanced vision. A weight pressed against her chest. She could not breathe. Her entire body ached and pain flared where the wreckage pierced her skin.

Gaia, was this it? Was she going to die like this, trapped and alone in the suffocating darkness?

Tears prickled in her eyes, threatening to spill onto bruised and blistered cheeks. At least nothing was on fire after the explosion; a slow, agonizing death by burning alive would be a dreadful way to die…but choking on newfound fear, the young General wondered it that end would have been preferable to this. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the crushing weight that made it impossible to breathe and the fact that every breath of dust-tainted air she did manage to inhale sent her into a coughing fit.

Sephiroth replayed the events that led to this inside her head, hoping—no, praying—that this was not real…that she was lying unconscious in the medical ward.

It all started out so routine. Just a simple patrol. Nothing more.

Her, Genesis and Angeal were together: it was ShinRa's way of saying to the public "We care" without doing a thing. Having the three poster children of the company out on the streets among the common people was his favorite way of bolstering support. It was also a bit of an unspoken rule that the trio humor the admiring public by standing for photographs, shaking hands and the like.

Angeal had just finished waving goodbye to a friendly young couple and they were walking away when it happened. The dark-haired SOLDIER opened her mouth to speak, and the whole world seemed to go crazy in that instant. Bullets ripped through the air and the whirl of helicopter blades signaled that the Turks were involved. Shouts mingled and mixed into the frenzy, but by then Sephiroth was practically overwhelmed by the sounds around her and could hear almost nothing aside from the steady hum of battle.

Drawing Masamune, the young General searched the area for the fight and realized that the enemy was on the ground and moving surprisingly fast. They were clad in full body armor that likely boosted their speed and strength, and wielded machine guns. Well, most of them did. The probable leader of the group brandished a laser pistol that cut through steel like butter.

As Sephiroth charged the grounded foe, the man fired a blast at her feet, the force of which sent her flying sideways. The proud katana she prized so dearly slipped from her fingers as she went tumbling across the street. She barely managed to get onto her hands and knees when another blast hit the sidewalk beneath her, leaving an impressive crater as well as sending her crashing through the first story window of an executive building.

The glass was bothersome as she passed through it, but what made the situation worse was the fact that she no longer had a weapon. Defenseless against the enemy, Sephiroth dropped her pride for the time being and began executing the evacuation of the building. With people in such a panic, it was a difficult task to manage, and when she finished, it took every ounce of self-control not to leap blindly into the fray.

That self-control was costing her dearly now.

As she checked the floors for stragglers, the building began to tremble and rock. Next thing she knew, the Turk helicopter came crashing through the tenth-story window, blades still spinning dangerously. Sephiroth dodged the aircraft but there was nothing she could do about the following explosion.

The massive machine was harmless enough until the guy with the fucking laser gun blasted it with another shot causing the whole thing to become a shrapnel bomb. Fate was enjoying the misery of the Turks and SOLDIERs because that explosion caught the framework perfectly, resulting in a terrible tremor before the building began to collapse. Sephiroth tried to run and jump through a window, knowing her enhanced body would take the impact of falling ten floors with ease.

But, before she could, a massive spear of twisted steel groaned and lanced the ground at her feet. In a desperate struggle, she tried to keep her balance but the floor gave out and she went crashing downwards…Then, she hit the ground and her whole body went numb for a moment. All around her things were falling. Sephiroth instinctually covered her face and tried to curl up but a something collapsed on top of her, knocking all the breath from her lungs.

Now, she found herself still trapped beneath the rubble, wanting nothing more than to see the light again. This was not how she was supposed to die. She was a SOLDIER; her death was to come honorably in battle, not because some terrorists decided to crash a helicopter into a building and collapsed it while she was inside.

Desperately, she fought to free herself. SOLDIER strength finally overcame the burden on her chest and Sephiroth did wiggle free but the weight remained. Eyes flicking around the crowded shadows, her breathing quickening, the silver-haired teenager barely realized that she was no longer trapped. Caught in this prison of metal and concrete, Sephiroth began to feel her fear grow even more. It was even harder to breath now. Claustrophobia. She never thought her discomfort in crowds and small spaces would ever turn into a paralyzing fear. But the stress was enough to disable whatever function was keeping her from becoming completely impaired in this confined space.

For the first time in her eighteen years, the great General of the ShinRa military screamed for help.

000X000

Two hours, seventeen minutes and thirty-eight seconds after the building collapsed, the emergency crew managed to clear the wreckage that imprisoned Sephiroth. To everyone's surprise (and to some, their relief), the silver-haired General lay curled up and unmoving, her uniform in shreds, revealing half-healed wounds.

"Sephy!"Came a cry from the crowd that still lingered around the wreckage. Murmurs spread like a ripple in the water as a distraught Genesis tore through the security line. Auburn hair free of its tie and tangled with filth, the glamorous SOLDIER looked to be but a shell of her usual self. Bruises and healing marks mottled her normally perfect skin. But what brought a quiet to the crowd was the sheer fear in her eyes and voice. Nothing scared Genesis.

The Commander dashed through the ruined mess and stumbled to Sephiroth's side.

"Genesis, get back here." It was Angeal who spoke, her brusque tone abandoned for a kinder one. With the auburn Commander's long coat in her hands, the dark-haired SOLDIER hurried to her side and threw the garment over the thin, now shaking shoulders. Genesis was crying. "Sush, girl, Seph's going to be okay."

Trembling with shock, grief and anger, Genesis refused to look at her friend. Sephiroth was not okay. She was fucking unconscious. A damn building fell on top of her! And…and…a wail escaped the auburn teen's lips, the sound enough to send chills down Angeal's spine.

"Get her out of here," one of the rescue workers ordered,"we can't have distressed individuals getting in the way." Angeal nodded and began to pull the older female away from the youngest of the trio. Genesis screamed and wrestled away from the dark-haired Commander. "You heartless bitch! We can't abandon her like this."

"Gen…" There was pain in the other SOLDIER's voice. It was no easier on her than it was on Genesis.

"Don't 'Gen' me, 'Geal. You know how much Sephy hates doctors. You know what she will think if she wakes up in the hospital alone. She needs us, 'Geal. Please." The anger that laced the eldest of the trio's voice faded into desperation. Normally golden eyes were gray with anguish. Rarely did Genesis's hazel gaze ever shift to such a color.

Feeling as if someone had just dropped a lead weight on her chest, Angeal shuddered with defeat. "We will stay, Gen, but only if you come over here and keep from bothering the rescue squad." Too weak to protest. Genesis stepped backwards, away from Sephiroth's curled form, and leaned against Angeal's sturdy frame. Two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Together, the two Commanders watched with heavy hearts as Sephiroth was whisked away from the scene. The last they say of their friend and General before the ambulance doors slammed shut, was the bustle of men as they staunched still bleeding wounds and stuck an IV into her arm.

"She's gone," Genesis whispered, her throat sore from crying.

"Shush, Gen, Sephy is going to be okay. C'mon, if we hurry, perhaps we can be there when she wakes up." Angeal offered quietly. The auburn teen nodded and tugged her coat a little tighter about her shoulders.

000X000

Sephiroth dreamed of darkness.

She was trapped again, but this time, it was not by a building but in the confines of a mako tank. The glass tube was a barrier even she could not break. Shouting, she pounded on the smooth walls with desperation, shouting for someone to release her. Only… no one came.

Hojo's voice filled the darkness, his words but garbled nonsense.

Sephiroth pinned herself against the back of the tube, only then realizing that she was a child of no more than eight years. Suddenly, green danced in the shadows at her feet but she knew that it was not light. Burning pain lanced through her limbs like liquid fire, sending her into a twitching fit. But the pain never dulled, it only grew more intense as the mako rose higher and higher, passing her knees, then her hips…when it reached her shoulders she felt the breath catch in her throat.

She could not breathe.

Soon the mako went above her head.

Drowning. Trapped. No escape. So much pain.

Everything now hued in green, every nerve alive with agony, Sephiroth finally gave up on clinging to fragile consciousness. She closed her eyes. Each time she did, she feared that she would never wake…or that would, and this would happen all over again. Because someplace small inside of her remained weak and frightened. All she wanted was to escape.

Escape…

Yes. Escape and breathe air, not the toxic fluid that flooded her lungs…

But fortunately, this time at least, it was only a dream.

Opening her eyes, Sephiroth took in a deep gulp of oxygen. A gentle hand stroke her brow, pushing aside damp bangs. She glanced at the figure standing near and realized that the world appeared to be but a blur.

Smiling weakly, she offered a fragile,"Thank you."

To which the figure replied in a distinctly male voice, one she both recognized and adored,"You're welcome." As unconsciousness returned, she heard the sound of retreating footsteps. But, her dreams were not filled with drowning; instead, they were filled with brown-eyes and a mysterious smile.

000X000

In the days following the accident, Sephiroth spent a majority of her time recovering in her room, since she refused to stay in the hospital. Genesis and Angeal rarely left her side, and the former of the two was a jittery wreck who constantly checked to see if the silver teen was feeling okay. Feeling smothered by their attentions, she did her best to politely dismiss them for the third time in one day, claiming that she was feeling tired.

Angeal had to literally carry Genesis from the room beneath her arm, but as the door shut behind them, the young General could not help but let out a sigh of relief. She loved her friends, really, she did. But from the moment she woke up, it was like she was suffocating all hours of the day and night. Even alone, Sephiroth could not help but warily gaze at the walls of her room and feel slightly uneasy. But with Genesis at every turn, there was no banishing the panic that threatened to arise in her chest.

It was…disturbing.

As the General of the ShinRa army, such fear was not permissible. She had to be brave and strong, nothing could be seen as a weakness. But then, why did she feel so delicate? Growing up in the labs made her tough and hard to even make hesitate. Monsters did not scare her. Pain did not bother her. Only the thought of actually drowning in one of those damned tubes every made her falter. Confined spaces were never her best friend, but she could handle them. Now, Sephiroth had a feeling that her closet might set off her paranoia and fear.

Ridiculous, really. But…

Sephiroth closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Would things ever return to normal?

000X000

A month later, when 'normality' seemed to return, disaster decided to play a trick on Sephiroth. Said disaster came in the form of a mischievous baby Turk (as they deem their newest recruits for some peculiar reason) whom decided it would be funny to shut the great General in a supply closest. She had gone into the small space to fetch a canister of coffee for the machine in her office (since her new secretary recently 'took ill' and was not there to do so), and had left the door wide open.

In dealing with her newfound phobia, the silver General rarely closed the door to any space smaller than her office unless there were decently sized windows through which she could escape. It was a subtle habit and no one but those in her close association would be able to notice the change in behavior. Well, no one but the Turks, but they knew everything.

Suddenly trapped in the confined space, Sephiroth found her chest tightening with panic. The coffee tin in her hand fell to the floor and she collapsed against the wall. It would have been so much simpler to merely open the door. Even if the trickster had locked it, freedom was hers to gain. But all reasoning fled her mind the moment the door clicked shut. Memories of being trapped beneath the wreckage and of drowning in a glass tube assaulted her. Her breathing grew ragged. Tear flooded her eyes.

She felt so weak…so helpless…

Curling up into a tight ball, she begged to every god and goddess that could possibly be out there. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

The door slowly opened. Light flooded the partial darkness. Footsteps, slow and soft, signaled the presence of another. A gentle hand caressed her shoulder, then her back, before coaxing her chin to tilt up. Sephiroth blinked. Gazing at her with understanding was Tseng. The man she fell in love with as a young teenager and for whom she still harbored a crush on even after discovering his…preferences.

Saying nothing, the Turk helped the silver General to her feet, holding her steady when she faltered.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome…"

Tseng smiled warmly at her, though the expression was brief, she saw understanding in those dark-brown eyes. He may wear a blue suit and sunglasses, and his loyalties may differ from her own, but there was still a lot she could respect about the man. His confidentiality was one. She knew that no one would hear of this incident and the baby Turk that locked her in the closest would no doubt be punished for his actions.

"Why did you help me?" Sephiroth asked as she at last regained control of her body, both her movements and her breathing steady.

He remained quiet for a moment, studying her with those mysterious eyes before saying,"I know what it is like…feeling overwhelmed by a fear."

The General shook her head,"I can't feel fear. It's weakness…it's…"

"Natural. Human. We all have things we are afraid of, General. In fact, the definition of courage is overcoming our fears."

"I…I can't…"

"What, General? You cannot be courageous? You cannot overcome a mere fear? You are the most powerful SOLDIER alive. You have faced down enemies with a smile that would have most men frozen with terror. This is a foe you cannot touch, but it can be conquered nonetheless."

The pair watched each other for a long while in silence.

"I don't know how. I have never been afraid before." Sephiroth found herself flushing with embarrassment and shame. "This is something I am unfamiliar with. A force that can shake me but I cannot even hope to touch."

"Then let me help you."

"What?"

Tseng placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder,"I said: Then let me help you."

"How do you propose doing that?"

"I'll teach you to breathe."

"I know how t—"

"Trust me." Those warm eyes returned before disappearing beneath a pair of dark sunglasses. It was only then that Sephiroth realized that they were walking together towards the elevator. She shook her head. The elevator was a trial she avoided and she would bet a year's salary that Tseng knew.

"I can't." She repeated.

"You mean that you won't." The Turk stated coldly,"Don't be a coward, General."

"I am no coward!"

"Then trust me…" It was a whisper but the silver teen heard it loud and clear. Closing her eyes, Sephiroth nodded. Together, the pair stepped into the glass prison and she could not help but shudder with dread when it began to move. "Open your eyes."

Instead of seeing Midgar as every other person did, she saw the inside of Hojo's lab. Panic swelled in her chest, and her eyes flicked to the floor. Green seeped from between the tiles and flooded the small space. In a matter of seconds, the liquid reached her throat, smothering her screams.

"SEPHIROTH!" Hearing her name broke the image cast by her feverish mind. No longer was the elevator filling with mako. She was not trapped in a glass tube. A shiver crawled down her spine. "Breathe…just breathe." She shook her head. A gentle hand stroked her back and face. "Breathe. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I-I…I'm not afraid." The silver General growled in protest,"I fear nothing."

"Then prove it: Breathe."

Sephiroth took in a deep breath, flooding her lungs with much needed oxygen. She blinked. Again, she took in another unhurried, un-panicked breath. Nothing toxic assailed her. No mako. No dust. There was no pain. When the elevator DING'ed and the door slid open, she realized she was not trapped. All that time she spent in denial…in fear. A blush overtook her features.

"Thank you…again." She admitted begrudgingly,"If you had not have…"

"Think nothing of it, General." A cold weight dropped in Sephiroth's gut. She let Tseng see her weaker side, trusted him, and then he tries to walk away…dismissing everything! Anger replaced shame and she grabbed Tseng's arm as she stormed out of the elevator. Shoving a few unsuspecting secretaries out of the way, the silver teen finally found a place where she knew there were no people and no cameras.

With her eyes bright, Sephiroth shoved Tseng against the wall, holding him aloft by the front of his shirt. His glasses became skewed upon impact and dangled crookedly from one ear. The Turk looked surprised, if not a little frightened. Good.

"What is the meaning of this, General?" His hands were tight around the teen's wrists, but her SOLDIER strength made it nearly impossible for him to escape. It did not help that she stood taller than he, so even while he could not touch the ground, she was still looking down at him.

"I trust you, Tseng." It came out almost like a threat…perhaps it was. "Do not dismiss my trust…or my thanks so easily."

"Is that what this nonsense is about?"

"Not entirely." At that, the General's expression softened and she allowed him to slide back to the floor, none worse for wear. "It…is difficult for me to say this, but I must. I trust few people, Tseng and my gratitude is expressed to even fewer. Do not take either lightly."

"I would not dream of doing so."

"Then there is only one more matter to attend to then."

"There is?"

Sephiroth smirked, her eyes flicking to floor for a moment.

"I have spent years trying to get your attention, Tseng. Only, I have had…troubles in doing so. You see, two years ago was the first time I wore these shoes…" The Turk glanced down at the black high heels with green straps crossing over the foot. "and I had hoped to garner your…interest."

It was Tseng's turn to blush, his olive skin taking on a darker hue.

"Tell me Tseng, would you protest if I were to grant my knight-in-shining armor a kiss?" She brushed her fingertips against his face the way Genesis taught her to. Until this moment, she never thought she would ever use that cheesy line on anybody. But Gaia, even after seeing him kiss that man in the hallway, her fondness for the Turk had not waned. "You did help me learn to breathe again, after all."

"A kiss?"

Sephiroth nodded, feeling very much like the girl of eighteen years that she was. When it came to matters of the heart, she was an absolute klutz, but now had seemed like the best time to breech the subject. To perhaps, sow the first seeds of hope…of friendship…of something more, even.

"I see no…harm…" The tiniest of frowns furrowed between Tseng's brows.

Delighted at his response, Sephiroth abandoned her shyness and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips meeting his. One could say that this was a perfect moment, or in truth, admit that it was a disaster. Because the next thing either of them knew, there was the flash of a camera and they both sprung apart.

"What the—?" The silver General froze upon seeing laughing, golden eyes.

"Awe, isn't that the cutest! Sephy's first kiss."

000X000

**A/N: ( Um, review please. Man, I really am on an angst kick…)**


	4. Puppies

**Authors Note**:

This one occurs about two years after the first chapter.

Also, it's heavy on dialogue.

Oh, and I love reviews and feedback. I simple "I like" or "I don't like" are better than nothing.

**Rating(chapter): **T

**Word Count: **2,906

**Warning(s): **This is a bit of a fluffy romance with a dash of angst and a touch of humor.

**Pairing(s): **SephirothxZack

**Summary: **Zack always wanted a family. Sephiroth hasn't a clue. A few conversations lead to an unexpected surprise.

**The Devil Wears High Heels**

**By Catsitta**

**Scene four****: **Puppies

"Hey Sephy, can I ask you a question?"

Sephiroth looked up from the book she was reading and arched a single brow at her boyfriend of two years, Zack Fair. There was nothing stopping the raven-haired First from asking whatever it was on his mind that had him wriggling in his seat like an anxious puppy. Of course, the nineteen-year-old tended to be a tad hyperactive, but usually he was somewhat calmer when in Sephiroth's apartment. Soft shades of gray and blue, contrasted with accents of black, made for a relaxing color scheme…normally.

Allowing a slight frown to appear on her lips, Sephiroth closed the romance novel in her hands. The two-hundred-page paperback was overly dramatic, trashy and oozing with pointlessness—but, for some reason, she found herself enthralled and reluctant to put it down. She knew how it ended; all of those books have some sickeningly happy, idyllic conclusion with the lovers riding off into their happily-ever-after.

"Have you ever…you know…considered…" Zack was huddled a little more than usual on his place on the couch. He seemed to find the carpet very interesting and kept nibbling on his lower lip anxiously. Wishing that those aquamarine eyes would meet her own of mako-green, Sephiroth stood up from her plush recliner and gracefully sat next to her lover on the couch.

The raven-haired SOLDIER was still fidgeting, as if struggling to find the right words. Quite suddenly, a cold weight dropped in her gut like a block of lead.

"…have I ever considered, what, Zackary?" She inquired stiffly, almost fearing the worst, "Retiring from the military? Going on vacation to Costa del Sol? Dying all of Genesis' clothing black?" The silver-haired warrior paused, as if in thought,"Breaking up…?"

That last comment drew a startled gasp from her lover. Zack's eyes flew from the floor, wide with horror. "N-no Sephy! No, baby, that's not it. I love you. I don't wanna even think about breaking up. Unless…unless that's what you want…" Tears began to shimmer in her boyfriend's eyes, making them glisten like crystals.

Noticing the hurt in her lover's gaze, Sephiroth's own lessened. No, she had little interest in ending their relationship. Zack was slightly younger than her than society approved of, and he was her subordinate, but she would be damned before either of those reasons came between them. As much as she hated to admit it, Sephiroth loved Zack with all her heart and when she loved something, she tended to never give it up…or share. No, it was very unlikely that she would allow the puppy to leave her side anytime soon.

"Of course not, Zack." The silver General stated plainly, giving a small sigh afterwards,"You are mine and you always will be." If there was one thing to know about her it was that she was possessive. Very, almost violently, possessive. Friends were like family to her and she would do anything to protect them. And Zack, well, Zack was her lover. The man she let close to her heart and allowed to see the person inside she fought so hard to hide from view. He knew her fears and insecurities, and his presence often helped soothe the patchwork puzzle of emotions that came with old memories.

Suddenly, Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled against her shoulder. He remained there for a few minutes, before composing himself enough to let go and look his lover in the eye. "Sephy…" He began again, this time sounding less uncertain of himself,"Have you ever considered…perhaps…one day…y'know…starting a family?" Zack shrugged and smiled up at Sephiroth sheepishly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What do you mean, Zack?" The silver-haired General asked, quirking her brows.

"What do I mean? Seph. I mean…like kids. Yeah, kids. Getting married and having a baby or two…Y'know…starting a family."

Sephiroth blinked, "No. Never crossed my mind."

Zack looked crestfallen, "Not once?"

She shook her head.

"Seriously? You never thought about finding a special someone and settling down. I mean, you're a girl. Aren't girls supposed to dream about that sort of thing? Finding their prince charming and…"

"Zackary. Might I ask what bizarre thought came to mind for you to ask that question?"

The raven-haired SOLDIER sighed,"Well, I've always wanted a family, Sephy. A big one. And well, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I can't imagine a future without you. But, I can't imagine a future without…kids."

"So Angeal's puppy wants a litter of his own?" Sephiroth inquired with a slight tilt of her head. Zack proceeded to flush with embarrassment. Sephiroth may be his lover, but everyone knew him because of Angeal. Her mentorship had transformed him from a troublesome cadet with ADHD, into one of the best SOLDIERs to come out of the program since the female trio. Unfortunately, Angeal's affectionate nickname leaked into SOLDIER ears and stuck. Puppy. He would always be a puppy.

"Yeah."

Sephiroth reached out and stroked her lover's hair,"I see…"

After that, the subject was dropped for the rest of the night.

000X000

"…So whadda'yah think, Spiky?" Zack asked as he finished recounting his conversation with Sephiroth to his new friend, Cloud Strife. The little blond had a head of hair that never laid flat and the most fascinating eyes he'd ever seen…well, second-most. Sephy's mako-colored irises with their slit pupils and perpetual glow would always be the most fascinating. No one else had eyes like hers. But Cloud, his were unique…unforgettable. Blue as the sky above with a thousand different emotions flickering behind them. One moment, they would be cold as ice, hardened against the world like those of a veteran of war, and the next, they would be brimming with sadness, or anger, or some other all-consuming emotion.

Unfortunately, it was a serious turn on.

If he was not already in a relationship with the esteemed and divine General, Zack would have snapped the blond up in a heartbeat. All he needed was an earring in his left ear…something sparkly but reserved, and Cloud would make him melt. Hey, Zack couldn't help it. He was nineteen, blatantly bisexual and the blond was hot. If only Sephy shared…

"You…you want to have kids with…the General?" Cloud looked a little pale, as if horrified by the thought. Then again, he was what, fifteen and gay? Yes, Zack knew. The blond Cadet did not have to say word for the SOLDIER to know. He just put off these vibes…

Zack grinned,"Yeah. They'd grow up to be strong, smart and sexy like their mother, I bet."

"Uh-huh. You want to have kids with THE General. As in, Sephiroth?"

"Of course, Spike. Whom else could I mean? She is my girlfriend after all."

"I dunno. But I struggle to picture you and her…together. Or with kids."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you're how many inches shorter than she is?"

"Sephy's taller than everyone, especially in those sexy boots of hers. She's a silver-haired Amazon…"

"Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"You're drooling."

"Huh?" Zack wiped a trail of spittle from his mouth. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem." Cloud said as he stood up and dumped the remainder of his lunch in the trash.

"What's wrong Spike? Aren't you hungry?"

The blond grimaced,"I seem to have lost my appetite… See you around."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? Y'know, about Seph?"

Cloud shook his head,"I'm fifteen. Why in Gaia's name are you asking me?" Then, he walked away.

"Well that wasn't helpful…" Zack grumbled before letting out a sigh.

000X000

"Angeal, have you ever thought about having a family?" Sephiroth asked, breaking the silence between them as they read mission reports in the General's office.

The dark-haired Commander gave the silver warrior a curious stare,"Yes. Have you?"

"Not until recently," Sephiroth confessed, scribbling her signature onto the bottom of a form,"Your puppy brought it up last night."

"Zack asked you about that?" Angeal did not sound surprised,"Well, he always wanted a big family."

"He mentioned such…"

"What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking you, Seph. What do you want? Do you want a family? A husband, kids, the works?"

Cobalt eyes met those of mako-green.

"I don't know. I have never thought about it until now."

Angeal cast Sephiroth a sympathetic look,"You've never had a chance, have you?"

"Hm?"

"To be normal…to think about that sort of thing…Not with Hojo breathing down your back to better than the boys and getting shoved into the middle of a warzone at fifteen."

"Wutai changed all of us."

"You barely had any time to discover yourself. If you were not fighting, you were in this office signing paperwork…Gen and I had to drag you out of this place half of the time so you would take care of yourself."

"Angeal…what does Wutai have to do with Zack's wanting of a family?"

"More than you know, Seph…" The dark-haired Commander rose to her feet, tucking a few folders beneath her arm. "Get some sleep." She said as she reached the door,"You look tired."

Sephiroth did feel exhausted, but the strain was entirely emotional.

000X000

"Greetings, Tseng."

"General Sephiroth."

The beautiful, Wutaian Turk bowed his head respectfully as he entered the elevator.

As the doors slid shut, Sephiroth found herself staring at her first crush…a teenage love that was doomed from the start. After all, the newly promoted Director of the Turk program possessed only a fleeting interest in females. Not that his tendency to bed other men was common knowledge, but after catching him kissing his partner in a hallway, Sephiroth figured out quickly where his preferences lied.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me?" Tseng inquired casually, removing his sunglasses and gazing at the silver General with those dark eyes she once adored.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth confessed, allowing her silver bangs to curtain her face. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a family?"

"Yes." The Turk said without hesitation,"and I found one. The Turks are my brothers and sisters…daughters and sons."

"I was asking about having a family with fewer homicidal tendencies."

"Was that an attempt at humor, General?"

"I was unaware that a joke was made."

Silence fell between them, the pause pregnant with thought.

"As a Turk, family ties are difficult…Spouses, relatives…children. All can be used against us. I would never wish a Turk's fate upon another whom is ignorant of our nature."

"What about if you were a SOLDIER?"

"SOLDIERs have children…on occasion." Tseng was frowning thoughtfully, "Oftentimes, men marry civilians but it is rare for them to sire any offspring. No one is quite sure why that is, but many have come to suspect that prolonged exposure to mako leads to sterility."

"You mean…?" But Sephiroth was unable to finish that thought for the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open.

"Goodbye for now…and…good luck, General." The beautiful Turk covered his eyes once again with the shaded glasses before walking away.

"Thanks…Tseng."

The doors slid shut yet again.

000X000

Hojo looked up over his clipboard at last.

Sephiroth had been sitting in the laboratory for nearly an hour before the 'good doctor' deigned to recognize her presence. After all, her being female made her a failure in his eyes, no matter how powerful she had become. _'Sexist bastard'_ she thought crossly,'_and to think, he was married!'_

"What is it, Sephiroth?" Hojo inquired in a nasally tone as he adjusted his glasses. Of course, like always, they slid low on his hooked nose a second later. Why he bothered was anyone's guess… "You are not scheduled for a physical and your treatments are up to date."

"You were married before, yes?" It was best to cut right to the chase sometimes.

The scientist lifted his eyebrows with genuine surprise, lowering his clipboard completely so that it now laid on a tabletop. "Indeed." Hojo folded his arms behind his back and drew closer to the silver General, his stained lab coat parting to reveal rumpled clothes beneath.

"Did you ever have children?"

"What brings about these questions?"

"I—I…I want to know if…if…" Sephiroth was ashamed of herself, flustered over a simple question. Then again, Hojo raised her with a cruel hand. Trusting him to be understanding was like expecting a Chocobo to not lay eggs. It just was not reasonable. "I want to know if it is possible for two SOLDIERs to have children." There, she said it.

Shockingly enough, delight etched its way onto Hojo's greasy features,"You wish to reproduce? With another SOLDIER no less. My this is wonderful!" His tone was seriously creeping her out.

"How so?"

"My greatest creation…breeding." He shook his head,"Though, I still wish you were male. It would have made this process less complicated."

"Pardon?"

"Child," Hojo was speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice,"you cannot carry children full term. It's simply not possible. Any children you and your mate desire will have to be birthed by a surrogate. Then again, it would simply not do to have ShinRa's General prancing about pregnant." He shuddered,"No, no…"

"So…I cannot have children?"

"Not the normal way, no…why, are you expecting? If so, it would be best if we—"

"I'm not pregnant!" Sephiroth shifted away from the scientist.

"Very good. I would hope you were intelligent enough to use pro—"

"Will you shut up!"

Hojo blinked.

Sephiroth blushed.

"Thank you for this…information, Hojo." The silver General stood up and left the laboratory, the greasy scientist's ramblings following her.

000X000

It seemed appropriate, though it was against regulation…

Sephiroth checked her appearance in Genesis's wall mirror one last time.

It was a sexy little number, at least, according to the auburn Commander. The dress was black, glossy and fit like a second skin over her bust and hips. The skirt of the gown almost touched the floor and with every step, Sephiroth revealed a strip of pale thigh through the slits. More leg would have shown had she not been wearing her favorite pair of boots…the very same, zipper-up, high-heeled boots she wore when she first met Zack Fair.

The cut of the dress was low, but not scandalously revealing. A silver trio of accessories helped break the stark black: a silver chain about her waist, a silver necklace with a materia pendant dangling from a clasp, and a pair of wide, hoop earrings that drove her boyfriend insane.

"Oh Sephy…" Genesis sniffed dramatically and fanned herself with a copy of Loveless. She recently began reading the book of poetry and ever since she picked it up, the auburn SOLDIER was seen nowhere without it.

"I hope Zack likes the outfit…"

"How could he not! You're hot, Sephy. No man would turn down a sexy thing like you."

Sadness played upon the General's fragile features.

"I just wish that things could be different."

"Don't talk like that, Seph! You're all woman even if you can't have kids."

"He wants a family, Gen."

"And? If he loves you then it won't matter."

Sephiroth managed to smile,"Do you think my present will…compensate."

Genesis smiled knowingly,"Go fetch the Puppy, Sephy. You're ready."

"Thanks Genesis."

000X000

Zack could not help but stare.

His girl was all dressed up just for him and he could not think of why.

"Did I forget an anniversary or something?" He asked.

"No."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No."

"Sephy…"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment of course."

He found himself grinning.

"Well this is a new approach. If you wanted me to come over, you didn't have to dress up. Though, I aint complaining." Zack said, standing on his toes to kiss his lover's cheek.

"Maybe not, but…Genesis says that it would make the news easier to break."

"Huh?"

They stood outside Sephiroth's door now.

"I…I know you want a family and after thinking it over…I found myself wanting one too."

"That's great Seph!" Zack felt almost happy enough to cry.

"But…as a SOLDIER. I cannot have…children."

"You…you can't…"

"Not without a surrogate, no."

The raven-haired SOLDIER shook his head and smiled,"Thanks okay, Seph. I mean, there are plenty of kids out there that need adopting!"

"Indeed." Sephiroth turned he handle on the door,"Oh, and Zack, I have a surprise for you."

The teen could only imagine what his girlfriend had in store for him.

Sephiroth opened the door, and out bounded something black and furry.

"Genesis once mentioned how if you were to reproduce that your children would all have ears and a tail." The tiniest of smirks appeared on her lips.

Zack could only stare with surprise as the wriggly puppy proceeded to bounce in hyper circles around his feet.

"He reminded me of you."

"You got me a puppy?"

"No. I got US a puppy."

The SOLDIER could not help but laugh,"You're full of surprises, Sephy…Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Perhaps…but I would not mind hearing it again."

Zack grinned and scooped up the animal before wrapping one arm around his lover.

"I love you Seph. So much."

The puppy barked and proceeded to lick Sephiroth's face.

"And so does Zack Jr." The raven-haired teen remarked.

Sephiroth quirked a brow.

"Awwww, isn't this the cutest thing, Angel?" It was Genesis. Zack turned away from his lover. Standing beside the auburn Commander was his mentor, whom wore a smug expression.

"I always knew you would have puppies one day, Pup."

"'Geaaal!" Zack whined.

And the trio began to laugh.

**A/N: (Did you like? I know it's not slapstick humor or crack, but I'm having fun with this pairing. Please review!)**


End file.
